Relicário
by innuendoblues
Summary: A culpa era minha, porque eu não tinha estado lá antes. --oneshot, pós-Deathly Hallows, Weasley, angst--


**N/A:** Essa fic tem um **spoiler estupidamente grande de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. Então, se você ler a fanfic antes do livro, Deus vai te castigar seriamente e você será perseguido por lhamas famintas assassinas à meia-noite. OO Melhor não arriscar, hein. Quem avisa amigo é.

Essa fic é centrada no Percy e a reação dele a esse spoiler todo e à família Weasley. Então, obviamente, é gen, porque não estou psicologicamente preparada para encarar o Percy com qualquer outro ser vivo numa relação mais que fraternal. E, já que é fic e sei que todos são sagazes, Harry Potter não me pertence. Se pertencesse, o Snape apareceria em vinte de cada quinze páginas. '

Espero que gostem, então. Tentei deixar o mais verossímil possível, especialmente na personalidade do Percy mais pro final.

**Relicário**

"_E de pensar nisso tudo, eu, homem feito, tive medo e não consegui dormir."_

_George parecia indignado até com a própria idéia._

"_Por que é que nós seríamos monitores? Isso tiraria toda a graça da vida!"_

_E Ginny, ao seu lado, abafou o riso. Mamãe, irritada, virou-se para George para exclamar: "Vocês dois deviam dar um exemplo melhor para a sua irmã!"_

"_Ginny tem outros irmãos para lhe dar exemplo, mãe", me intrometi._

Nos praticamente três anos em que me mantive afastado da minha família, tudo em que podia pensar era nesse dia. Alguma coisa me perturbava no que eu havia dito. "Ginny tem outros irmãos para lhe dar exemplo", falei e saí, mas ainda pude ouvir George dizendo que ele e Fred haviam tentado me prender numa pirâmide, mas mamãe os encontrara a tempo.

Nunca entendi direito por que essa cena ficou na minha cabeça. Mas ultimamente tenho sonhado com ela direto e a cada dia percebo um novo detalhe que devia ter percebido na época, e aí eu nunca teria saído da casa dos meus pais, nem os teria traído, nem teria sido um obcecado sem opinião própria, e talvez as coisas não estivessem assim. Foi com as palavras de George na cabeça (aquele que, na época, eu chamava de criança) que eu finalmente entendi o que tinha feito de errado, tarde demais, e não pude sair do Ministério da Magia para ir ajudar a Ordem da Fênix, a quem eu devia ter recorrido muito, muito tempo antes. Não fui um bom exemplo para Ginny e, pensava, não fui um bom exemplo para os gêmeos e Ron.

Eu larguei o Ministério, ao menos ideologicamente, quando entendi que eram apenas mentiras, que era um jogo político idiota. Fui trabalhar todos os dias e fiz tudo que me pediram, mas sempre procurando alguma forma de escapar. E um dia - pensando naquela cena no Caldeirão Furado, quatro anos antes - estava trocando estações de rádio, tentando achar algo que me distraísse e falando comigo mesmo. Alguma palavra que eu disse, não sei bem qual, acionou uma das estações. E ouvi um tal de _Potterwatch_, um programa que dava as notícias que me pagavam para encobrir. E as vozes eram familiares... eram as vozes dos meus irmãos, as vozes de Fred e George. Eu achava que eram crianças, e os dois estavam comandando um programa de rádio que os levaria aos dementadores caso alguém descobrisse! Eu não apenas não fui um bom exemplo, fui uma nulidade. Eles, sozinhos, tomaram sua parte na luta ao seu modo e de um modo bem mais adulto que eu, que esperava a hora certa de fugir, por puro medo.

O importante do que estou dizendo agora é isso, acima de tudo. Não importa o que fiz para chegar a Hogwarts no dia da batalha final entre Harry Potter e Lord Voldemort - basta saberem que o Ministério entrou em alvoroço naquele dia, porque Hogwarts estava sendo tomada, e alguém deixou escapar que o dono do Cabeça de Javali tinha uma passagem para o castelo. Eu conhecia Aberforth Dumbledore e ele me deixou passar imediatamente, e me envergonho de pensar que foi por saber que eu era um Weasley, porque, se soubesse o que eu fizera a meus pais, provavelmente ele teria me azarado.

_Eu queria me chutar, caramba_. Não é do meu feitio querer me chutar, não é do meu feitio admitir que errei, não é do meu feitio fazer alguma piada, não é do meu feitio me desorganizar, mas também não devia ser do meu feitio deixar de lado a coisa que sempre foi a mais importante pra mim, minha família. Era mais importante que ser o melhor, que chamar a atenção, que ser o melhor de todos. O importante aqui é que meus irmãos, todos os seis, cresceram muito mais que eu em três anos. Até Bill e Charlie, que não tinham mais o que amadurecer, eu acho.

Também acho que não importa descrever como me olharam quando entrei na Sala Precisa. Todos olharam pra mim, até uma loira que eu só tinha visto antes de relance, e entendi que era a esposa de um dos meus irmãos. Acho que todo aquele tempo em que senti muita saudade e me martirizei por ter sido um imbecil não tinha me feito compreender, ao todo, o quanto eu tinha perdido. Não vi Ginny crescer. Ouvi falar que ela namorou Harry, mas não vi, e imaginei que Ron já namorasse Hermione, mas não estive lá, e Bill estava casado, talvez até há tempo o bastante para ter um filho.

E Fred e George me olharam com algo muito perto do desprezo. Acho que eram os que eu mais tinha medo de encontrar porque, por mais que me recusasse a admitir, sempre soube que aquelas piadas não significavam falta de maturidade. Pelo contrário. Eram dois homens que estavam me olhando, não os garotos que sempre achei que tinham sido. E quando tentei me desculpar, foi Fred que definiu tudo que eu tinha sido. Em uma frase, ele sintetizou uns três anos da minha vida - talvez até vinte e um deles. Mas os dois apertaram a minha mão e acho que foram os que mais me perdoaram, e tenho a impressão, hoje, de que precisaram tanto de mim quanto precisei deles. Não precisaram de mim para que eu lhes ensinasse seriedade e organização, precisaram de mim como qualquer pessoa precisa de seu irmão mais velho. Eu que precisava deles para aprender - e de Ron, e de Ginny, e de Bill, e de Charlie, e dos meus pais, e até de Harry e Hermione, de Lee Jordan, da minha nova cunhada, de qualquer um que estivesse envolvido com minha família.

Eu não acredito em destino. Sempre fui cético quanto a tudo, sempre precisei que me provassem - vide essa minha burrice enorme, o tempo todo. Mas acho que o que aconteceu foi meio que um destino torto. No meio da luta, com representantes da Ordem espalhados por todo o castelo, tentando protegê-lo dos Comensais da Morte e de Voldemort, eu lutei ao lado de cada um dos meus irmãos, exceto Ginny e Ron, que não estavam participando.

Nunca tinha feito nada daquilo, e nem eles, eu acho. Era aterrorizante e aterrador, parecia que a qualquer movimento em falso alguém que eu amava podia morrer, coisa que, sinceramente, nunca me tinha ocorrido. Mas não desisti e acho que causei algumas graves baixas no exército inimigo. E eu não me permitia pensar, porque, se pensasse, largaria a luta, diria "dane-se!" e fugiria com a minha família. No meio da guerra, não me ocorreu, e só pensei tarde demais, mas tive poucos momentos para estar com todos os Weasley de novo.

Eu pensei seriamente que, se morresse, morreria heroicamente. Mas não foi o que me orgulhou, nem me importei com como soaria bonito e nobre morrer heroicamente. O que me fez sentir aquilo foi saber que morreria pela minha _família_, e por tanto tempo eu os ignorei que não me sentia obcecado por pensar tanto no assunto, como me sentiria antes. Eu morreria por todos eles sem pestanejar - e merecia. Só de pensar que podiam ter morrido e passado por toda sorte de coisas sem que eu sequer tivesse demonstrado ligar... eu merecia morrer, não merecia? Merecia estar no lugar de qualquer um deles.

Até soa meio dramático, mas seria _melhor_ se eu morresse. Senti isso em algum momento, não sei quando, senti que devia morrer no lugar deles, mas rapidamente afastei o pensamento, porque era bobagem. Eu finalmente estava com os Weasley de novo, e me perdoaram, e eu os conhecia bem, não iam me acusar eternamente por isso.

Se todos os parágrafos seguintes repetirem isso sem parar, espero que não se importem, porque esse momento vai ficar na minha cabeça para sempre. Sempre vou pensar que eu senti e poderia ter evitado, talvez pudesse ter feito qualquer coisa - e se eu tivesse ido um pouco mais pro lado, ou atacado o Ministro primeiro, ou feito uma porção infinita de coisas, talvez nada tivesse acontecido, talvez tivesse sido eu, e talvez ninguém ficasse culpando o destino, quando parece que a culpa é toda minha.

Fred está morto.

Fred está morto.

Fred está morto.

Fred está morto.

Fred está morto.

FRED ESTÁ MORTO

Eu posso repetir isso sempre e sempre vai ser absurdo, _Fred está morto_.

E eu estava lá, eu estava a dois metros dele, eu fui o primeiro a chegar ao corpo, as últimas palavras dele foram para mim, _eu, eu, eu, eu_.

"Olá, Ministro!", eu tinha dito, "Por acaso mencionei que estou me demitindo?"

E Fred riu, depois de um instante de choque bobo, porque seu irmão Percy Weasley tinha feito uma piada. Eu não sei explicar, e acho que nem todos os pergaminhos do mundo vão explicar isso, é só que simplesmente cada vez que eu olhava para algum dos meus irmãos parecia mágica de verdade, muito mais que levitar as coisas ou matar pessoas instantaneamente, era mágico que eu tivesse pessoas tão maravilhosas na minha família, com o meu sangue, e que fossem sempre estar do meu lado, mesmo que eu as tivesse deixado de lado antes. Tudo isso me ocorreu numa fração de segundo, eu, que nunca fui lá muito sentimental. Meu irmão cresceu sem mim, todos eles cresceram, mas de alguma forma me senti lá, e achei ótimo que Fred pudesse brincar numa hora daquelas também. Não que eu duvidasse.

Não deu tempo de duvidar.

"Você está mesmo brincando, Percy! Não vejo você fazer uma piada desde..."

E tudo explodiu, a sala se multiplicou em mil pedaços e eu senti os milésimos passarem tão devagar que pude contá-los. Não sei o que houve, mas na hora eu _senti_, percebi, eu _soube_.

Tinha voltado tarde demais, mas não fazia qualquer diferença. Mesmo que eu provavelmente nunca pudesse ter salvado Fred, a culpa era minha, de alguma forma. Porque eu não tinha estado lá antes.

Não acredito até hoje e nunca vou acreditar. É bobo, mas parece que a qualquer momento vai chegar uma coruja dele com alguma brincadeira, ou que ele vai aparatar nas minhas costas e me empurrar, ou qualquer coisa. Parece que ele vai voltar, e não vai, e eu não vou acreditar.

Não sou, de longe, o que mais aparenta sofrer. Papai e mamãe demoraram meses para sorrir, e falo meses _mesmo_. Ginny não dormiu por semanas. Toda noite eu a via sentada na cozinha, abraçando os próprios joelhos, olhando para a mesa fixamente. E, ao lado dela, sempre estava George. E ele não estava apenas arrasado, George parecia morto. George não sorri direito, não ri direito, e já se passaram anos. Ele é feliz, eu acho, à maneira dele, mas o espelho dele se foi - previsivelmente, todos sempre souberam que ele seria sempre o mais desolado. E Bill não parava de chorar. Nunca tinha visto Bill chorar até então, mas ele chorava copiosamente, e sua esposa, que nem chegara a conviver muito com George, o acompanhava. Acho que os mais aparentemente sóbrios éramos Charlie e eu, mas nós dois sabíamos que nem de longe estávamos _bem_. Ambos nos sentíamos na responsabilidade de cuidar da família, não sei ao certo por quê. Toda noite acabávamos descendo para a cozinha e ficávamos de pé, olhando pela janela, enquanto Ginny e George sentavam à mesa e ficavam quietos, ele com o braço na volta dos ombros dela. E Ron saiu cedo de casa para trabalhar no Ministério, e trabalhou tanto que não podia demonstrar, ao certo, o que sentia pela morte de Fred, mas, muitas vezes, ao subir para seu antigo quarto, se interrompia para entrar no dos gêmeos e ficava lá muito tempo.

Acho que, por eu ter sido realmente horrível, ninguém imaginaria o quanto sofri pela morte do meu irmão. Por Fred, por George, por todos da nossa família, e por ter perdido tanto. Todos olham para George quando pensam em alguém que sofre pelo gêmeo morto, mas sinto tanto quanto ele. Eu não vi tudo aquilo, mas vi a morte, e naquele momento entendi que George sofria tanto por ser o mais próximo, mas eu sofri tanto e sempre sofreria por ser o mais distante, e o que mais precisava de todos eles. E Ginny, Ron, Charlie e Bill também, mas puderam estar lá. Não que isso diminua a dor, nada diminui.

Às vezes eu penso como é estranho e errado, como nada nos faria pensar naquilo. Se eu tivesse que apostar fichas, diria que nenhum Weasley morreria, que os Comensais seriam todos vencidos com facilidade, que Harry Potter nem precisaria de esforço para destruir Voldemort. É bizarro que eu tenha visto Fred rindo e num segundo ele estivesse morto. É esquisito que num instante nossa família estivesse reunida e completa e no seguinte tivesse uma irremediável perda.

Hoje lembro daquela conversa sobre monitores-chefe de anos atrás, tantos anos atrás, e acho que devia ter ouvido George e mudado desde lá. Não posso apagar isso, não posso trazer Fred de volta, não posso mudar nada. Mas aprendi alguma coisa e acho que melhorei. Não por culpa, mas por tudo. Porque eu não tinha estado lá, e agora que estava não ia sair outra vez.


End file.
